Clockwork World
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Eden saw things, magical things, things she couldn't explain and because of it was deemed crazy by pretty much everyone in her life. One day her life spiralled into a even crazier world, having been pulled back into the 18th centurary of Victorian London it's up to Eden to get home. New trials await and Eden didn't expect love to enter the picture. JEM X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: So, an Infernal Devices story has been rolling around in my head for a while and I just now have gotten around to writing it. School is finally is over for the summer so I should be able to update a lot for it.**

**Also I want to add that I do love Will/Tessa/Jem pairings, but lately I kinda wondered what it would be like to throw an OC into the mix. And what better way to do that then have my OC from our time being thrown into the past. I know you may have read some stories like this but I do promise you all it'll be really different from ones you have read!**

**But any who please enjoy the first chapter lovely readers:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I'm crazy.

It's as simple as that. I am absolutely one hundred percent certifiably insane and being told so by countless doctors makes it hard not to believe, so it must be true. And it's because I see strange creatures. Stunningly beautiful creatures, terrifying creatures that leave a faint smell of sulfur in their wake, men and woman with odd marks on their bodies or weird skin colors - I see many wonderful things without the slightest hint of why.

Why do I see these things, you ask? Truth be told I don't know myself. When I was little I used to think everyone could see what I saw although this proved not to be the case. My naive eight year old self asked a teacher if she noticed a certain man standing not so far from our group and as we were at an aquarium at the time, she said she noticed a lot of people. Specifically I asked her if she noticed the man's deer like antlers sticking out from the top of his head. She thought this was some fantastical game I had conjured and decided to play along with my childlike mind, pleasing me with her "Oh! How silly of me! My, hasn't he got a wonderful pair of antlers?"

Only when we returned back to the school and most of the other kids had gone home did I hear my teacher's true opinion on the matter; she was telling my mom about what I had said on the trip and how the regularity of these "flights of fancy" were beginning to concern her.

"Honestly, Cherise... you'd think she was some princess living in a world of dungeons and demons! She hardly ever appears to see reality. Shouldn't you be more concerned?"

I was in the hall outside my class and rather than playing with the other students who were waiting to be picked up by their families, I opted to stay and listen. The partially open wooden door allowed me to clearly hear my mother's exasperated sigh.

"Ms Harley, she's just an eight year old girl. She's gotten into all these fantasy books lying all around the place... I'm sure it's just a faze, you should see the contents of her room. She's obsessed with the magical."

I pondered my mother's words. Maybe it was just a faze? Maybe I read so much that the words had stuck to my eyes and formed pictures? That certainly seemed the most logical response to my eight year old mind.

If only it was just a faze... I kept telling everybody the things I saw, desperate for someone to do something other than play along with my little "fantasy game", to find someone who could truly see what I could. Ha, I remember when I was twelve I asked my mom if she had seen the woman with tattoos all over her body walking past us while we came back from a dairy, hoping that today would be the day my mother would finally reveal that maybe, just maybe, she could see her too?

Of course, when my mother looked to in the direction of the woman, she saw nothing.

I was mad now. How could she not see the woman with the beautiful designs covering her skin? Someone wearing all black and covered in tattoos would normally make an impression on someone. Especially tattoos so lovely and intricate they seemed to make the woman utterly stunning in my eyes. I wanted to be her.

I told her that there was too someone there, and asked her how she could be so blind. She looked again.

"You're being ridiculous. Stop playing these silly games," she had said, though I could see a note of worry in her eyes.

"Maybe I can see ghosts," I'd said, wanting to freak her out even more out of spite and frustration, even though I knew the woman was very much alive. "Maybe that's why you can't see her."

Mom had scowled at me. "Now you're just being stupid. You know ghosts aren't real."

However, that worried look in her eye had not subsided and the next day was my first appointment with Dr. Phillip.

Dr Phillip was a balding old man who probably wasn't even that old, but hey, I was twelve and the majority of the world was old compared to me at that point. He had a striking resemblance to Dr. Phil in more ways than one and the name just made the similarities creepy and somewhat disturbing. However, since I had no idea why I was there, I decided to keep my theories on how Dr. Phil secretly had some sort of sickness and was trying to grow a healthy clone for body parts which resulted in a lot of failures to myself and be as polite as possible. I figured keeping my accusations of him being an escaped clone to myself would also allow me to leave earlier since this was the place where sick people went and as far as I knew, I was not sick and thus had no reason to be there. At the time I had even entertained the notion that this was mom's way of getting back at me for yesterday.

"Your mother told me you had been seeing things, Eden. Would you like to tell me what you've been seeing?"

I was the model of cooperation that day. As I talked, I remember he would nod his head slowly and jot down notes like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. And as funny as it may sound, I was actually enjoying myself... For once, I was telling someone about my fantasies and they were listening. Considering that someone was a mildly defunct Dr Phil clone/psychologist speaks worlds of how desperate I was getting for someone to listen and at least not immediately declare me crazy.

Of course despite my polite conduct Dr. Phillip instructed my mother to continue taking me to visit him every weekend and even went as far as to place me on medication, antipsychotics to be exact, so that I would no longer hallucinate.

So that I would no longer be haunted by my fantastical visions.

I saw other doctors besides Dr. Phillip. These doctors told my mother I had a form of chronic hallucinatory psychosis.

"It's a very unusual case in the way that the hallucinations are mostly visual rather than auditory. In most cases auditory hallucinations are the most prominent, however with your daughter it's prominently visual. There's only been one or two other recorded cases of this form of this disorder."

The words had been said so many times that after a while I actually started to believe that there was something wrong with my brain. What other explanation could there be for my being able to see things that others could not?

Mom was mortified when she found out, but her love for me didn't falter, just like her love for my deceased father never did. At first, she refused to face the reality of my condition but like me, the repeated words eventually made her believe them.

She took me back to Dr. Phillip. There I have remained ever since, almost every week day. It depended on how often I saw the strange creatures and told other people of them.

The visits to Dr. Phillip was always the same. I'd walk into his rather nicely furnished office and recline on the patient's chair, staring at the grandfather clock he had in the corner of the room behind his mahogany desk while he perused his rather extensive collection of files on my psyche. "Hello, Eden," he would say, "How have you been?" I simply grunted a "Meh," since I knew he would be too busy looking through my most recent reports to listen. The grandfather clock had ticked a few more times in its strangely ominous and significant way before the man finally placed his papers on his desk and looked at me over the top of his horn-rimmed glasses. "Now, I've heard from your mother that your neighbour was getting concerned about your repeated reports of creatures in her back garden. Would you like to tell me about what you saw?"

This was to be the visit I finally broke and began to believe that I was mentally ill. I spoke to him and told him of the beautiful creatures that loved to pass through her back yard at twilight, the memory ensnaring me in its vividness. It was almost like I was there again.

"Come now Eden, it's only a dream."

"It's not a dream, it's a memory," I had responded. "I saw them. I did!"

He stared at me in what I think he assumed was a soft and helpful way but came off to me as pitying and condescending. "It's a dream, Eden. What you see isn't real. They're just hallucinations that your mind is concocting. Now, what else have you seen this week?"

I once again lost myself in the memories I was relaying to the good doctor/clone. People say talking about your problems will make it easier, like you've finally had the weight trapped inside your heart ripped out by their listening ears, thereby making you free. For me it was the reverse - with each therapy session I attend, each pill I take and each person who tells me I'm crazy and waves a doctorate in my face to prove it, I feel as though another mouthful of molten lead has been forced down my throat and congealed around my ever-heavy heart. I was growing tired of hearing the same old thing over and over again. I was trapped by speaking about the things I saw, not freed.

He spoke to me in a soft and comforting voice that resonated with the ever present ticking of the clock. "Now Eden, I want to do something a little bit different today. I want you to try to think back to the first time you ever saw these creatures."

I looked at him curiously. "Why? I've pretty much always seen them, as I've already told you."

"I'm just trying to figure out the cause. Now, focus. You're floating. Weightless... A cipher... relax. Tell me about what you dreamed in the past."

I did as the good clone said, floating through my memories to try and find my earliest one, the ticking of the clock helping lull me into somewhat of a trance as I relayed what I saw to the clone while I lay on the uncomfortable chair. He said it would be something different, but we had been through this very same routine before, with the exact same results. He would tell me it was not real. I would disagree. At that point, I reasoned there was still no conclusive evidence to prove that there were not in fact a bunch of things darting through the neighbour's back yard at night.

The strange clockwork ticking sound accompanied the easily predictable response.

"I saw..."

"I dreamed, Eden. It's a hallucination. A flight of fancy. A dream."

"It's not a hallucination." I whispered, my eyes fixed on the grandfather clock. The intricate gears churning within were a far prettier sight to look at than that condescending, unlistening mug.

"No, Eden! Discard that delusion. Forget it. Come back to reality."

"But... It's real! I swear! If you'd all just open your eyes and see..."

The clone's voice and face sharpened at that comment. "Your preference doesn't signify, girl. Now, under the delusions your mind has concocted, what do you see?"

The pressure the clone was applying had begun to make me unsure. "I - I don't know. I'm not sure..." Was it really such a far stretch to think that the things I had seen weren't real? "Looking through my memories again, it's different somehow. Changed." My mind had felt like it had been pressured enough to turn into a diamond. Things were starting to feel strange as the uncertainty and pressure affected my memories.

"Change is good. It's the first link in the chain of healing." The clone smiled a fake smile.

"I - it feels wrong and squashed..." The fake smile vanished just like that.

"Don't struggle, Eden. Let the true memories emerge," He tried to smile again but failed miserably. "Remember your mother, how she worries. Relax. You don't want to disappoint her, do you? Let the truth come through."

I shook my head in awareness of the concern and worry for her daughter's future that I saw in her every action and in her chocolate brown eyes, and also to try and get rid of the gigantic lead weight bearing down on my brain. My face scrunched, I tried to push it back but the weight settled and stayed; the oh so simple doubt that maybe, just maybe, all those people waving doctorates in my face could be right with their repetitive treatments and psycho mumbo jumbo? Maybe if I continued resisting the truth my mother's fear would come true? Maybe she'd have to cart me off to a mental institution?

I stayed silent as Dr. Phillip talked on.

The more he talked, the more I worried about having to be taken away like my mother feared, the more the doubt grew until eventually it grew big enough to completely cripple the tiny part of my brain that still held on to the possibility that my believing in the reality of the things I saw was not part of a mental disorder. And when that happened, I came to a simple realisation: I am completely and utterly delusional. Crazy. Insane.

And that as they say is that.

Of course, I still believed the things I saw. Except now I also believed that I believed they were real because there was something wrong with me. The things I saw never diminished in number, and yet I was utterly sick of Dr. Phillip's inane prattle and simply lied about the increasing sightings so I could get out of having to see that creepy, mind-picking clone. He finally got me to believe that I was absolutely nuts, and I figured since he had achieved his goal he no longer needed to see me.

I still had to see him every month or so. Just to check up and make sure I wasn't seeing anything else. I just couldn't escape the man.

Or my pills, for that matter. My mother still forced me to take the vile things even though I had repeated constantly that I was cured and that I didn't need them any more.

"But sweetie, those things are what's stopping you from having those horrible visions! I'm so happy they finally worked for you. Now why don't you stop being so sad and smile?"

I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to be happy for the very simple reason of school.

If you think school got better, you're sorely mistaken. It only got worse. They say high school is hell, but those people have no idea what I went through.

Name calling.

Pushing and shoving into walls.

Teachers staring at me like I'm slime, never talking to me so they wouldn't be subjected to my psychotic babble.

Vandalism of my locker.

I could go on for days in a bitter tirade about what a shithole my school life was, but that would mean I'd miss remembering the one thing that allowed me to truly escape my hell: music. Beautiful melodious music wafting through my ears and making my brain buzz in a fit of addictive happiness. I listen to all kinds; pop, country, rock, etc.

My favorite kind of music is classical - especially classical music with a violin accompaniment. I could listen to hours on end to that beloved music, to that beloved violin playing, if only I was allowed.

Strange things have always happened around me and nothing seemed to surprise me. I guess that's a given considering my past. But, one day I found myself completely and utterly baffled and shocked as I spiraled down a rabbit hole into a wonderland of sorts, where the people were kind and took me in without questioning my strange visions or telling me I was mad. There were lots of questions about other things which I was more than happy to answer, since it didn't involve the one thing I hated talking about most.

Many remarkable things happened when I was in that wonderland. Challenges that required a great deal of courage were plentiful, dotted with scenes of true happiness and joy, even true love. I don't know what infernal device pulled me to this world, but one thing was for sure. I did not regret it.

And as I think on these mad thoughts of mine and recall all that I've seen and done, I can faintly hear someone playing the violin. It's haunting melody, bringing memories of bliss to the surface of my mad mind. I can't help but wonder if you would like to listen to my crazy ludicrous tale?

Through it all there was one thing I knew for certain. That place wasn't my wonderland.

It was my Eden.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the end of the prologue, hopefully you all found it interesting so please leave a review and I'll try and get the newest chapter out to you all soon. Don't worry I'll give me detail on things in the next chapter I promise you that!**

**Also a big thank you to my friend for editing this!**


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Alex: Hey everyone it's time for the patiently waited chapter two! I apologize for the long wait but I was out of the country and in Costa Rica on a school trip. But I am finally back and am ready to write chapters for all of your so please enjoy the much anticipated chapter!**

**This chapter is not edited by my Beta but I should get the edited version soon from her but I did go through it and fixed some things. I deeply apologize for the long wait.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: Down The Rabbit Hole **

Tick tock scratch scratch tick tock scratch scratch.

The slow tedious sound of the clock ticking drowned in my ears as I focused on what lay before me on the old wooden desk. My notebook was stretched out before me as I kept my eyes fixed on the paper before me. Eyes fixed in intense concentration as I scribbled and scratched my way across the lined page with my dark blue pencil. My scribbles and scratches were in unison with the ticking of the clock in the silent classroom.

Now you must know I am not one for drawing, I never really had an affinity it.

I never drew at all only colored in coloring books but when I hit a certain age I began to draw, I guess the need to do so was conceived out of my need to give my delusions a form. Delusions that haunt me with that nagging thought of why dragged along it but along with both those things' there was an explanation. An explanation that hurt me down to my twisted soul.

You have to understand that I'm crazy, I see things no one else does. I see strange beautiful creatures, horrifying creatures that leave a revolting smell of sulfur and death in their wake, men and woman with strange tattoos on their skin.

That's only a few things I have seen but frankly I don't like to talk much on the subject of my insanity. I get made fun of as it is so for now while I still have some silence and sanity in my being I like to draw what only I can see.

At the present moment I was sketching some of those weird tattoo designs I see on some men and woman. My hand moved stealthy across the page as I worked on the precise curves and edges of the tattoos. My eyes and mind still fixated in intense concentration as I shaded in those beautiful designs, what did they mean?

Some part of me told me they stood for something but what that something was I didn't know. What I did know was they resonated a power and beauty in each twist and curve. Resonated something I wanted but couldn't have because they were just a dream, a flight of fancy to my mad mind.

When I was pleased of the work I did on those eccentric rune like designs I moved to my next picture more so I began my newest art design. Next to the tattooed images I went about to sketching the woman I saw when I was twelve. Though my drawing wasn't the best, I swear I'm drawing a stick figure with life like features, I tried to capture what that woman looked like years ago. I know she wore all black and those tattoos were visible on her body as long blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders to her waist. The one thing I didn't know was her eye color so I settled for giving her green eyes. Green like the springtime grass blowing gently in a cool breeze.

It kinda frustrated me I never saw her eye color cause everyone says the eyes are the window to the soul. In my mind's eye I wondered if I saw her eyes if I could see the reality she lived in.

At her waist was a weapon of sorts ,a sword, strapped securely with rune designs trailing on the hilt of the sword, I remember I longed to see the blade of it. To see if it had those weird runes on the blade like it did the hilt.

**RIINNNGGGGG**

I gasped as my hand jerked across the page harshly making an irritating grey line cut itself into the page, cut itself across the woman's face. The sound of chairs being scrapped back and backpacks being picked up alerted me as students filed out of the classroom. All in a rush to get to their next class or see their friends who they were probably just texting. Sighing I closed my notebook making a mental note to erase the grey line across the page and continue my drawing later.

Stupid bell I thought venomously as I gathered my notebook and pencil and shoved it into my black messenger bag. Standing up I stretched slightly before I began my trek out of the room. I was the last to leave but that was expected.

Walking past the my Spanish teacher's desk I muttered a goodbye to Mr. Sánchez. The middle-aged brunette looked up from grading papers and smiled and wished me well as I went on my merry way. What a fake smile my mind whispered as I sauntered out into the crowded hallway, everyone's smiles here are fake or nasty looking.

I know very well what you truly think Mr. Sánchez I thought as I went out into the traffic filled hallway of students heading to their last class of the day. I know you think I'm mad as a hatter. After all every teacher in this school is warned of my 'illness' as they so politely call it. And because they do they try and make sure I don't go talking about my hallucinations to the other students or worse to the themselves. How they do that is they play nice and hope to God I don't get upset.

Someone started a rumor a while ago stating when I got upset I would start shouting out my delusions to the world. On how the faeries would come and take everyone away or murder them in their sleep. Props to the person for originality but it just made my hell a lot worse because everyone believed it.

Sighing quietly to myself I walked slowly to my last class of the day the student's before me opened up and around me like the Red sea.

The class I had next was Algebra II which was a lethal blow to my already messed up mind, they were crazy if they thought I wou-

My meandering thoughts were cut off harshly as I was shoved to the side by rough hands. My body tilted sideways as the world began tipping and in an attempt to save myself from crashing into the dirt streaked ground below I tried to reclaim my footing. That sadly only made things worse as I tripped over my own feet and stumbled sideways into a row of lockers, the circular device used to place the combination pressed harshly against my side before I slumped to the dirty badly tiled floor. My side aching from the abuse it got from the locker.

Nice job at saving yourself Eden. It was an epic fail.

"Move out of the way freak!" a masculine voice hissed. "You're in my way."

Casting my gaze upwards I saw Ken Andrews glaring down at me with distaste and hatred, his brown orbs staring into my mix-matched ones. As his platinum blonde hair glowed horribly under the fluorescent lighting.

"Ken you touched her, you have to wash your hands now!" his girlfriend Barbie cried in horror as her little followers gasped in shock. Barbie wasn't her real name it was Harmony Belle but I called her Barbie because she looks a lot like her. And add to the fact her boyfriend's name is Ken it just makes the situation even more funny.

Harmony is what you call a popular preppy bitch and a slut on the sidelines. I don't think Ken knows how many boys she's been with since they started dating but then again he doesn't have the capacity to know. He could hurt himself by thinking.

Ken having realized he touched me when he shoved me to the side stared down at his hands in fear before his eyes landed on my face. The fear replacing with repulsion. A repulsion I was used to as I stared back at him with a blank face.

"I better not get sick because of you." he hissed at me before stalking off to the nearest boys bathroom. I rolled my eyes as Barbie and her minions shot me dirty looks as they walked by me. My illness wasn't contagious that just goes to show you all how smart Ken is but even so everyone believed it was. Didn't they know not all diseases were contagious?

Glancing downwards I noticed my stuff had spewed out of my bag and onto the floor where people stepped on it without a second glance. Quickly I snatched all my supplies before it could get further damaged. Counting as I went I made sure I had all my things:

Textbooks.

Pencil case.

Notebooks.

iPod.

Hmmmm, there was something missing, something that was important to me besides my iPod.

Sitting on my knees I looked around for the one item I longed to find, student's blocked my vision as I tried to look about my self. Some even kicked me away with the heels of their shoes, some even making it a sort of game. All in all making it really troublesome to find my last item.

"Tell me why is a raven like a writing desk?" a familiar voice asked from next to me. A smile peeled its way across my face as I turned to face the person who had spoken. A raven haired girl around my age sat next to me on the ground holding up the item I had searched for, her odd blue colored eyes gazed at my face in amusement as she stared at me.

This girl's name was Artemis Noress and she's been my best friend since fifth grade, she's also the only one who besides my mother who has accepted me for what I was. Crazy.

Artemis never batted an eye at all when she found out, she stuck with me never once leaving my side. And ever since then we were as thick as thieves.

Cocking my head to the side I decided to play along, my brow furrowed in deep though as I mulled over the words she said. Why was a raven like a writing desk?

After several seconds I hung my head and sighed dramatically causing Artemis's lips to turn up into a smile.

"I give up." I replied with a smile on my face. "What's the answer?" I continued asking what I wanted to know.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Artemis stated bluntly with a crazy smile. At those words an even bigger smile stretched itself across my face to the point where I must have looked like the Cheshire Cat himself. A laugh escaped out of my mouth as Artemis's laughter joined along with mine as she handed my book back to me.

Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

My favorite book of all time I thought happily as I slipped it into my bag, I guess you can say the reason I loved that book so much is because Alice and I are so similar. Both hallucinating to the point where we thought everything we saw was real both thinking our dream was a reality, it's a mad notion but I'm not exactly sane am I?

"Thanks' Artemis." I said as my long time friend helped me from up from the floor. Artemis nodded her black locks moving slightly into her face as her odd blue colored eyes stared into my mix-matched ones. It was strange but it only signified her unique beauty.

One of her eyes was a light blue while the other was a dark blue as dark as the ocean. One eye resembled a cloudless light blue sky while the other resembled a dark blue sea, it was one of the reasons people made fun of her. The other reason was because she was my friend.

"What are friends for." she replied as we began walking to class together. One of the good things about my last class was she was in it but that also met we wouldn't pay attention cause all we do is pass notes. It's a miracle in itself that I'm passing the class!

You all may be wondering how I met Artemis?

I am still confused on how I met her more so on how she came to be apart of my life. Not many people want to be apart of my life because of my illness. Growing up was hard end of story, there's nothing more to it.

Because all lot of the other kid's parents told their children to stay away from me when word of my condition spread to the ears of other adults. They didn't want their children corrupted by the insane girl who saw things that weren't even there in the first place.

Any who moving on it happened in fifth grade and we had gotten a new student in class, I knew because all the kids were chattering about it. Saying how the new girl had weird colored eyes. At first when I heard that I reached up and touched underneath my eyes wondering if she had mix-matched eyes like myself. That was another reason I was bullied because one of my eyes was blue the other green. One eye like the sky the other like grass.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when the teacher walked in with the new girl in tow, she was wearing a red and black plaid dress with a red ribbon on the waist, along with black tights and red dress shoes. It looked to me the girl did not like the choice of clothing and that was clear on her face but despite that she held a smile on it even though she was new to school. That was weird I had thought, she's the new kid at school and she's all smiles. If I was her I would be shy and not want to smile at all.

The teacher told us the girl's name was Artemis Noress and for us to be nice to her. The girl with the raven hair and plaid dress said hello to everyone while the class chorused back in unison hello back. I was the only one who didn't say hi for I was inspecting the girl before me, her eyes were indeed strange. One eye was a light blue while the other was a dark blue. It was pretty, it reminded me of my eyes in a way.

After introductions were made class began and as the day went by in a blur it was soon lunch time. Since the weather was nice we were allowed to eat outside that way when we were done eating we could go play. I didn't go play or eat for that matter, one minute before lunch began I went to go get it from my locker and once I had it in hand. Some kids from my class ruined it by smacking it out of my hands and stomping on it, the sandwich my mother made for me squished under their dirty shoes along with my juice box and tiny desert. The whole thing was ruined as Harmony cruelly shoved me back telling me her parents think I deserve to go to a loony bin.

That I didn't belong with normal people.

When that was all said and done they stalked off laughing proudly in amusement at what they had done while my teacher told me to clean the mess up. Staggering to my feet I went about with what she asked. By the time I was done the bell rang signaling lunch/recess.

I immediately took off running not bothering to look at everyone around me, I hid my face away as I ran to my secret place. I didn't want them to see me cry because it would just be ammo for them. My secret place was the place to cry and be alone.

It was a small enclosure of trees wrapped around each other in a tight circle, there was a small area one could sit and think if they wished but for me it was my area to cry. To cry at the abuse I was getting from my fellow classmates, it was my place to cry and mourn over my insanity, if only I was sane!

I sat there huddled for what felt like eons, face pressed into my knees as quiet sobs racked through my tiny body. Everything hurt too much!

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Gasping a looked up through blurred eyes and saw Artemis kneeling before me on her knees staring at me with concern on her face.

When did she get here? How did she know of this place?

Many thought roved through my head as I rubbed my tears away as I replied.

"I'm fine. I just don't have a lunch is all." I exclaimed as my stomach gave out a growl. Artemis nodded as she sat down fully on the ground cross-legged like an Indian chief, not even caring that her dress was getting dirty.

"I have plenty to share, here." she said pulling a sandwich out of her lunch bag and split it in half. My eyes grew as large as a dinner plates, what is she doing!?

This was foreign territory.

"What's wrong? Do you not like peanut butter and jelly?" Artemis asked cocking her head to the side a smile dropping from her face. Making her dark locks move to one side. "If you don't I have some chips instead." she said reassuring me by holding up a tiny bag of chips. I shook my head quickly my brownish blonde hair slapped me in my face as I did so.

"No I like the sandwich, it's just why are you talking to me?" I replied quietly with a look of confusion. No one ever talks to me, they all think I'm crazy. Artemis pursed her lips as a frown marred her face.

"Why am I talking to you?" she asked echoing my question.

It was probably a dare from one of the other kids my mind screamed going on the defense, go talk to the crazy girl and see what she says. "Well it's because I think your cool. I mean you're wearing a Nightmare before Christmas shirt!" she exclaimed happily pointing to my Jack Skellington shirt.

I blinked a couple of times in shock, she thinks I'm cool for my shirt?

Shaking my head a couple of times I laughed dryly.

"You shouldn't think that. I'm crazy I see things no one else does and I'm on medication for it. It's best you don't be with me." I said staring up into her face wondering what her reaction was. A look of confusion swept her features as she asked me to further explain how I was crazy as if my long story short wasn't enough. So, I complied with her request and told her of the creatures I saw everyday and night. The night part only being said based on how late I stayed up without mom knowing.

When I was finished with my tale Artemis nodded a thoughtful look crossing her features.

"Yes, I can see your insane but let me tell you a secret," she began a smile stretching across her features. A secret? What secret? Is the secret that she is going to go running to the teachers and tell them I'm talking nonsense or brag to the students what she heard come from my mouth? "All the best people are." she said spilling the secret.

I sat there numb and stupefied my body felt frozen to the spot like I had become a statue with those words. She's says all the best people are insane?

Unknowing to my knowledge I had begun to cry but not out of sorrow out of happiness. For once my tears were of happiness and joy and not of pain and sadness. That someone besides my mom had finally accepted me for what I really was and didn't judge or make fun of me for it.

From that time one Artemis has been my best friend ever since, we were two pea's in a pod, we were sisters and we didn't let anyone tell us differently.

Coming out of my reminiscing several minutes later we barely made it into Mrs. Hindus class, the bell having rung as soon as we set our feet over the threshold of the class. Causing all the students and teacher to cast their gazes towards us, God I really hate it when they do that. It's like when anyone walks in immediately it causes everyone interest.

"Sit down you two, we have a lot to learn today." Mrs. Hindus said with way too much enthusiasm. She honestly believes that students love her class with a passion but in fact it was just the opposite. So, because of that fake belief everyone loved it she was always happy and rarely yelled though I think that was one reason no one misbehaved in her class. They didn't want the happy teacher to leave them and give them detention. That and because everyone behaved she barely gave us homework.

I guess that was the reason I was passing the class.

So, without further ado we took our seats in the back of the class. Quite interesting enough Artemis and I sat next to each other so naturally it was easy to slip notes to and fro. We never really texted in class because I didn't have a cell phone, my mom didn't allow me to get one and still to this day won't let me get one. Even though I was almost seventeen years old!

She was always concerned that my delusions, despite the help of medication, would compel me to randomly call people and tell them what I see. Mom didn't have to tell it to my face what she thought it was already clear on hers, plus I overheard Dr. Phillip talking to her about it so yeah that's another reason.

Mrs. Hindus drowned on about equations and formulas for about a good ten minutes to which I was starting to fall asleep to when I felt a slight poke at my elbow. Glancing downwards I saw a sheet of paper with my name on it in cursive, smiling slightly I took it and read:

_Hey, we should go to the bookstore after school. I heard there was some new manga selections XD_

Picking up my pencil I wrote back quickly.

**Can't. I have an appointment with Dr. Phillip today sorry. :(**

Sliding the paper back to Artemis I heard a silent groan come from her, she hated Dr. Phillip and he hated her. That was only because one time she burst in on one of our sessions. Needless to say things went down hill between the two after that, he was still polite to her when he saw her but I could see the hate evident in his eyes. And he didn't even try to hide it but it was fine cause Artemis didn't hide her sarcasm towards him or hatred for that matter.

The note sheet was back now.

_The clone? Really, must you see him almost everyday!?_

**Sorry I have to. My mom and Dr. Phillip think it helps me, I mean I think it helps me in a way but don't worry for sure afterwards we can go. If not today will go tomorrow.**

_Fine. But you better promise me Eden Alice Rose!_

I chuckled a little under my breath, she dropped the full name she's serious I thought as I promised my best friend. I find it ironic my middle was Alice it always made me laugh. Understandable because her and I are so much alike it madness we could be twins.

After what felt like hours the bell rang signaling the end of school causing all students in the class to jump to their feet and run like hell towards the nearest exist. Honestly I hate school as much as them, worse than them actually but I don't run out like a demon is chasing after me I thought as I mingled in with the other students heading out the front doors. As I walked other students kept a good distance from me trying not to touch me, when they did by being jostled into me by other students they flinched and recoiled like a snake bit them and sped walked away or in some cases ran.

A lot of people believe my craziness is contagious, but if that was true I would have infected a lot of people with my madness. If it was true they could see what I see...

"So, see you later at Barnes and Nobles." Artemis said with a smile on her face. It wasn't a question it was a promise I could tell by the tone in her voice. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"I promise." I said putting a hand over my heart. She smiled and nodded and ran ahead of me and down the stone steps leading to the main street and soon went out of sight.

Once she left my smile receded away as I took the steps two at a time till I reached the paved walkway, it was time for another appointment with my therapist what fun I thought lazily. As if it'll be any different from last time.

As I walked out of the gated area of Lancelot High students milled around away from me spilling into separate directions different from the path I was on. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees around me as I kept my gaze fixed straight ahead wondering if I would see any strange creatures. Maybe another tattooed person or a tree like being with elongated limbs and flowers for eyes?

Surprisingly for once I saw nothing which was rather odd to say the least. Most people's definition of odd was a smart person failing a math test my definition was not seeing the strange beings.

Twenty minutes swept by till I came to the office like building of Dr. Phillip, he owned it all cause he was such a famous therapist helping anyone ranging from the ages 5 to 80. From what I know and was told he was a famous person in the physiological field of medicine always ready and waiting to help those who seek it.

_'He really is a piece of work'_ I thought quoting my mother as I stopped at the very top of the steps leading into the building. She was so convinced he had helped me and still helps me to this day. In her eyes he was like some god who saved her baby girl. I saw otherwise.

Taking a deep breath I released it and stepped inside my other hell and was immediately assaulted with a wave of musty air and old french fries. Rita Maguire Dr. Phillips secretary looked up from her place behind her mahogany desk and smiled warmly at me. That to was a fake smile just like Mr. Sanchez's.

Rita was a tiny petite looking woman with dyed blonde hair her natural hair was brown but she wanted a new look so went with a blonde color. The coloring of her hair didn't do her justice because it looked like a mustard color and not the golden brown she deemed it was. She also had beady green eyes that felt like she was sucking out your soul when she looked at you. Rita always had a fake smile on her face and tried to sugar coat everything.

"Hello Eden dear. Dr. Phillip can see you so go right on ahead." she said sweetly as if her words were honey. Poisoned honey I thought venomously as I flashed a fake sweet smile at her.

"Thank you Rita." I said as I walked on past her. But even as I did I heard her mutter something like how I was a lost cause and I should go straight to an asylum and not waste Dr. Phillips time anymore. I tensed at those words that was the one place I dreaded to go but even so I knew some day soon I would head there. Maybe not now but eventually I would. I would be carted off to a place with other's just like me and other's who had different psychological disorders, I would be strapped into a straight jacket and forced into a padded room.

My footsteps echoed down the tiled hallways as I headed to his office room. My footsteps broke me out of my thoughts of being carted away to the loony bin till I eventually I reached the door and pulled it open. Not knocking was okay cause Dr. Phillip knew I was never late for our sessions.

"Hello Eden, how have you been?" he asked as I took a seat in front of his desk. A smile was on his face as straightened up in his chair and moved some papers around on his desk. My reply was a simple fine.

After he set to work on correcting me even when I told him I didn't see the beautiful creatures or terrifying ones he didn't believe.

He never did.

He knew all too well that I was lying but he never told my mother when he easily could have. Dr. Phillip wanted her to be ignorant of the truth and for that I was grateful for. Even if I disliked my doctor I was very grateful he never told my mother certain things. If she knew I was lying and the medication wasn't really working it would break her. Her being would shatter before my eyes and nothing but pity and self blame would be in her green orbs. Pity for the daughter she had one who was crazy and blame on herself for not being able to help me...to save me. She already lost her husband many years ago if she lost her daughter it would make her recede away till there was nothing left. That was something my heart, soul, and mind couldn't bear.

"I'll set you free Eden just answer truthfully. What have you seen?" Dr. Phillip asked with a pen at the ready. I shook my head lightly and sighed, where do I even begin?

Do I start with the pale beautiful people at the abandoned Hotel Dumort? or do I tell him about the faerie like creatures I saw in central park?

Everything was tumbling around in my brain making it hurt as I felt a headache come on. Images and thoughts rammed each other like on coming traffic in my mind as I tried to get my bearings , despite the pain in my head I began my tale as I normally did and all the while Dr. Phillip listened and as he listened and occasionally wrote stuff down. I felt more weight on my person rocks slamming onto my body as I was hefted further and further down to hell itself. Trapped I was confined in a cocoon of heaviness as I continued on the pain in my head increasing as I did so.

When I was done Dr. Phillip nodded steadily as I slumped tiredly in my chair.

"There, there. Don't you feel so much better?" he asked with a pleasant smile on his face. My eyes narrowed as I shook my head he always thought by talking my dreams out I would feel better but he was wrong.

"My brain feels like it has ruptured and I feel all hot and sweaty." I snapped out my temper rising. This room was always stuffy and muggy in here but today it seemed worse as I felt a light sheen of sweat on my forehead. It felt like a sauna and it was driving me crazy and sure as hell wasn't improving my mood.

"The cost of forgetting dreams and returning to reality is high." he said gently as if talking to a child. What if I don't want to forget my mind screamed. That's a futile response I know because he would just rebuke my statement and plus I'm insane!

"What can I..." I started as I sometimes did. Dr. Phillips eyes narrowed slightly as a slight flash of anger swept through his features as his head snapped towards mine. He no longer cared for what he was writing as he gazed intently into my mix-matched eyes I fidgeted on the spot.

"Remember other things!" he snapped causing me to jump. Whenever I started a sentence with "what can I" or "I'm not" he always went on the defense telling me to remember other things and focus on other flights of fancy. But every time he told me to it got harder and harder to focus, saying it is one thing but actually listening and doing it is a completely different sack of potatoes.

"I'm trying but it doesn't seem to be working. I want to forget the creatures and beings I see everyday," I started as I rubbed my temples my eyes burning from the heat in the room. "Who wants to see hallucinations day in and day out and get judged for it." I finished muttering the last part sadly. The statement wasn't a question it was in itself just a simple statement that had no meaning to me. Cause the truth of it was no one wanted hallucinations and to be judged by their peers.

"It's like I said Eden: I will set you free and correct your way of reality. Memory is a curse more often then a blessing, just remember the things in your memory are nothing but dreams." Dr. Phillip said touching my shoulder. He was up at the moment and had walked around his desk he settled for pacing the room a little but stopped to offer me some reassurance. Reassurance that did little to help me.

I didn't touch his hand, I sat still but tensed when he touched me. His touch was cold not warm and reassuring at all, it was cold like death's touch. I could feel the coldness on my bare skin. Goosebumps were trailed along my shoulder and arm as he patted me gently.

"So you have stated many times. And..." I started but was interrupted before I could finish the other half of my sentence.

"And I will say again: the past must be paid for Eden you of all people should know that." he said letting my shoulder go so he could walk forward and lean against his mahogany desk. His whole entire being faced me as he stared at me.

I looked downwards and listened to the ticking of the grandfather clock in the room I could see the infernal gears swirling inside it in my mind's eye as the clock rang indicating the time. Seven thirty our session running longer then it usually did too long.

I knew the past must be paid for nothing comes without a price after all my father paid for it with his life, it was only a matter of time before I paid for my past as he did. But instead of death I would pay for it by being emitted into an asylum.

"Now Eden it's time for use to part ways. Don't forget to keep taking your medication now." Dr. Phillip said pleasantly as if I was a shopper at a store forgetting to take my change. I nodded as I stood up my body feeling like lead as I did so I felt so weighed down to the point I thought I could sink into the floor and fade away. Putting my bag on my shoulder tiredly I walked over to the door and had time to grab the bronze doorknob till I froze in my tracks. My skin turned icy cold as that icy coldness entered my veins and froze me to the spot at what Dr. Phillip said. My body no longer felt like lead and nor did I feel that tiredness that ached through my being.

"Eden please at least attempt to rid yourself of the dreams. I care for you as if you were my child, if you need it of me I can become your father figure. Your real father died when you were five and you were subjugated to walking in on his dead corpse, something no child should ever see. That is why I hold this offer to you, I can be like a father to you." Dr. Phillip stated gently.

At those words I heard a faint roaring in my ears that grew louder and louder with every second. It was like a tempest was raging in my ears as giant waves crashed over each drowning every thought I had in my mind. His words were the only thing that didn't get drowned by the waves as my eyes stared transfixed at my shaking hand that clutched the doorknob tightly. My hand was white as my jaw tensed, my mouth was dry as the sierra desert as I was faintly aware of the shaking of the doorknob my white hand held. I could feel the designs of it etch itself into my skin as I looked over my shoulder, a deadly cold look was on my face and it must have looked frightening for Dr. Phillip stopped smiling.

"You. Will. Never. Be. My. Father." I said rather calmly. It was a calm anger but my gaze of cold fury transfixed Dr. Phillip to the spot in shock, I seldom got mad but when I did you would have thought the devil was glaring at you instead of me.

Turning my gaze forward I threw open the office door and stalked out making sure to slam the door on my way. The rewarding bang amused me to no end as I continued on down the empty hallway, my converses smacked the floor dangerously as I walked past Rita who let out a startled cry at my anger.

"Really? Was that called for?" she asked her eyes narrowing in a glare. I ignored her I was too angry to respond to what she said as I half walked half ran outside of the building. My bag slapping against my side as I jumped down all the steps the slight pain it caused relieved my anger temporarily but came back in full force.

Outside the fresh cool air felt nice against my warm face as I stomped back towards the sidewalk, my bag banged against my side in rhythm to my stomps. The sun hung low in the sky telling me it was sunset, just great now I can't go to the bookstore with Artemis cause mom wants me home by eight, damn curfew. He makes me so livid!

Thinking he could replace my dad as if he would be a better choice!

Let me tell you something Dr. Phillip my father is a good father though he made some poor choices his love for me never faltered. I know he did bad things but in the end he didn't deserve to die. He just didn't!

My anger started ebbing away at those words, slowly receding back to where it came from. My headache stopped throbbing as I took a deep breath and released it my heart rate slowed as well and when it did it was then that I noticed the deep fog I had wandered in to. Oh, just great now a fog has settled in and I can barely see my hand!

Now I am going to be late for my curfew and mom is going to get mad just what I need I thought as I tried to transverse through the dense fog.

How strange the weather was wonderful just moments ago, it was setting in a beautiful sunset but now it was being blocked by this unsettling fog. Did the weather man say it was going to get foggy later in the day?

I racked my brain for answers as I treaded lightly, hmmmm I don't think it was supposed to.

"How strange." I whispered repeating my thoughts. I hope I don't run into any strange creatures the last thing I need is to have an episode while lost in a fog. That wouldn't be pleasant at all. Me lost in a fog seeing strange things and accidentally shouting it out as someone also lost in the fog walked past me. If it wasn't the strange creatures I was afraid of seeing it was the known fact I could get run over by someone speeding in their car. Not that anyone would because a dense fog like this they would hardly be able to see anything. But you never know nowadays.

Thankfully after several minutes I was pleased to see the fog was slowly receding away which brightened my spirits immensely. Finally, now I can stop walking slowly afraid of a car to come speeding out of no where to run me clean over. And I could stop being scared of seeing some form of mist creäture and another thing if I hurried I could make it home before curfew. Mom wouldn't be mad, and I would be home.

So, as I stumbled forward I froze in uncertainty at what I was staring at around me everything looked different. Not the good kind of different it was more like what the nine circles of hell kind of different. Everything looked old-fashioned and very British like...Did I get hit by a car?

If I did and I in fact died why does heaven look like some 18th century style place. Heaven must be really old-fashioned and sophisticated looking if it does.

But wait that can't be right if I did I would be in pain but then again I could have passed out from the pain and could be dreaming all of this up. There's also those died on impact type of deaths that was also a possibility.

It was night-time that much I could tell when I looked up at the sky to see the twinkling stars from above. And from what else I could see I saw a street lamp that looked very old and gas-powered...gas powered? Since when were street lamps gas powered I mean I know some places have those as historical land marks or something along those lines. But as far as I was concerned everything back home was modernized, is this really heaven?

And was that Big Ben clock tower?

Wait...What!?

That got me reeling as I shifted my gaze to the immense clock tower in the distance, this can't be right! My hallucinations were becoming more real, but instead of a wonderland like Alice I was in London.

How the hell does that add up, first I see strange creatures and tattooed people and now I'm in London. It's official I've gone off the bend!

or, possibly died and heaven looks a lot like 18th century London.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the end of the chapter, I hope you all like it. I decided to make it long to make up for my absence and it was to give you an idea of Eden's like in the future and who her friend is and everything else. Next chapter Will and Jem will come in it but until then please review and I shall see you in the next chapter.**

**I would also like to mention that the game Alice Madness Returns has a bit of hand in this story mainly with Dr. Phillips character and some quotes from the game. So, I would like to add I don't own any of those and nor do I own The Infernal Devices and any of the characters in it, I only own Eden and Artemis and Dr. Phillip. **


End file.
